111915-So-I-Heard-You-Stabbed-A-Human
athanasyGerent AG began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 18:14 -- 06:14 AG: Sδ uh... Hey Lδrreα 06:15 AT: Hey. 06:15 AG: I heαrd yδu tried stαbbiηg α humαη 06:15 AT: Yes 06:15 AG: ... 06:15 AG: Yδu kηδw, thαt's ηδt hδw yδu mαke frieηds 06:15 AT: It was marrginallly successfull but allso a mistake, and we've reconcilled 06:15 AG: thαt is gδδd 06:16 AT: Yes. 06:16 AG: Sδ whαt mαde yδu wαηt tδ stαb the humαη 06:16 AT: He wanted to trry to use Jack to achieve powerr 06:17 AG: As fαr αs my limited kηδwledge gδes, he weηt tδ Jαck becαuse thαt is αll he hαd tδ turη tδ 06:17 AT: Welll no 06:17 AT: I was lliterrallly right therre 06:17 AT: Tellling him that it was a bad idea 06:18 AG: αηd dδ yδu thiηk δηe δf these meαtsαcks wδuld hαve up αηd trusted yδu right αwαy? 06:18 AT: Yes. 06:18 AG: Fδr gδδdηess sαke, they dδη't eveη hαve hδrηs 06:18 AT: Hopefullly morre than the perrson who everryone knows murrderred at lleast thrree of us orr something 06:18 AG: such δdd little thiηgs 06:18 AT: I woulld THINK they werre at lleast that intellligent 06:19 AG: sδme δf them seem tδ be quite iηtelligeηt 06:19 AG: αηd thαt seems tδ cδiηcide with the femαles δf their species 06:20 AT: I've noticed 06:20 AT: Not that trrollls arre any differrent 06:20 AT: That is a joke 06:21 AG: Yes, yδur humδr is beαmiηg thrδugh this deηse fδg yδu hαve creαted with yδur wδrds 06:21 AG: thαt wαs αlsδ α jδke 06:21 AG: sδ δther thαη tryiηg tδ kill yδur humαηs, whαt else hαve yδu αccδmplished 06:22 AT: Welll 06:22 AT: I think they know how to worrk as a team now 06:22 AT: Due to my trriall by firre 06:22 AT: So I continue to be a fantastic lleaderr 06:22 AG: Scαred them iηtδ submissiδη? 06:22 AT: Welll not quite 06:23 AG: Yδu sure? Yδu αre pretty scαry 06:23 AT: I mean they underrstand wherre we alll stand now at lleast 06:23 AG: δkαy, thαt's fαir theη 06:24 AT: What about you 06:24 AT: Stilll arrmed? 06:24 AG: Yes, i hαve ηδt lδst my pαper αrms yet 06:24 AG: δr gδtteη them wet 06:24 AG: Its beeη tricky, but I hαve ηδt yet fucked up 06:25 AG: I mαηαged tδ αlchemize sδme geαr 06:25 AG: if yδu cδuld eveη cαll it thαt 06:25 AT: I made a bunch of saberrs 06:25 AT: It's alll I need 06:25 AG: fαir eηδugh 06:25 AG: but why ηδt try αηd put sδme δf yδur resδurces tδgether 06:25 AT: I did 06:25 AG: mαke sδmethiηg iηterestiηg αηd useful 06:25 AT: Saberrs arre both interresting AND usefull 06:26 AG: ... 06:26 AG: Yδu kηδw whαt I αm implyiηg 06:26 AG: ηδt thαt sαbers αre ηδt bδth, but they cδuld αlwαys be imprδved 06:26 AT: And now I have two of this ring, too 06:26 AT: I can't quite recalll wherre it came frrom but damn it I have two of them now. 06:27 AG: Yeαh, it is peculiαr 06:27 AG: Nifty little riηgs thδugh, I αlmδst wδuld hαve lδst miηe hαd it beeη δη my hαηd wheη my αrms were ripped δff 06:29 AT: Welll that woulldn't have been handy at alll 06:29 AG: I hαve ηδt thδught tδ mαke cδpies δf it thδugh, but I shδuld lδδk iηtδ thαt 06:29 AG: Just iη cαse I lδse it αηd αll 06:30 AG: But I dδ hαve α cδuple iηterestiηg fireαrms thδugh 06:30 AT: Most firrearrms arre somewhat interresting 06:31 AG: I ηδw hαve α guη thαt is δddly melδdic wheη I shδδt it 06:32 AG: Its δddly beαutiful 06:32 AG: I meαη 06:32 AG: befδre it wαs grαηd, the jδyδus clαp δf guηpδwder 06:33 AG: but ηδw it is sδδthiηg, relαxiηg αlmδst 06:33 AG: I wish I hαd flesh tδ feel it iη my hαηds 06:34 AG: the reverb αηd kick δf metαl 06:34 AG: ... 06:34 AG: sδrry weηt δff δη α tαηgeηt there 06:36 AG: Sδ hδw hαve yδu beeη deαliηg with αll the ηδηseηse thαt hαs trαηspired receηtly 06:36 AT: Welll 06:36 AT: Besides a llittlle stabbing 06:36 AT: Fairrlly welll 06:37 AG: δh? 06:38 AT: I mean I'm not surre what's going on with a few of my quadrrants but that's fine. 06:38 AT: No prrobllem reallly 06:38 AT: They're not vitall 06:41 AG: I reαlized hδw wrδηg I wαs tδ tδss my diαmδηd αt yδu, I mαy be igηδrαηt αηd stupid, but I figured frδm Aαishα thαt yδu twδ might be flαshiηg Mδirαllegiαηce 06:41 AG: Its wrδηg tδ iηtrude δη thαt 06:43 AT: Right 06:43 AT: Welll that's fine 06:43 AG: sδ whαt kiηd δf distress αre yδur δther quαdrαηts iη 06:43 AG: becαuse I thδught yδu hαd α tight hαηdle δη thαt kiηd δf expertise 06:44 AT: Welll yes 06:44 AT: It's morre on theirr end 06:44 AT: Nyarrlla thrrowing ♠ at me is onlly milldlly surrprrising 06:44 AT: I'lll be amused seeing wherre he thinkg that'lll go 06:44 AT: Thinks, even. 06:45 AG: Yδu twδ hαd α pretty strδηg pαle relαtiδηship uηtil thiηgs brδke dδwη 06:46 AT: It was thrree days Erribus. 06:46 AG: heh 06:46 AT: He is the lliterrall worrst at anything palle 06:46 AG: He seems tδ be excelliηg αt flush relαtiδηships thδugh 06:46 AT: LLoll 06:46 AG: αlmδst chδkiηgly sδ 06:47 AT: Frranklly I'm prretty surre that's just Aaisha needing that on a perrsonall llevell 06:47 AT: Given that he's ratherr incompetent in alll otherr romantic regarrds 06:47 AG: He's iηcδmpeteηt iη α lδt δf thiηgs, I meαη he tries tδ meαη well... But it just turηs sδur 06:48 AG: But yes, Aαishα did iη fαct ηeed sδmethiηg like thαt tδ keep her hαppy I guess 06:48 AT: Yes. 06:48 AT: That is the onlly reason I haven't trried to keep them aparrt 06:48 AG: She hαs defiηitely beeη iη better spirits 06:48 AT: Because it's good forr herr to have SOMETHING concupiescent 06:48 AG: True eηδugh 06:49 AG: I tαlked tδ Aαishα just α bit αgδ, turηs δut we hαve cδmmδη grδuηds with music 06:50 AG: Nδw we αre gδiηg tδ try αηd prδd Heliux tδ see if he hαs αηy musicαl eηdeαvδrs 06:50 AG: αfter he figures δut hδw tδ digest rδcks 06:53 AT: What 06:54 AG: Yeαh uh... Heliux αlchemized sδme rδck cαrrδts 06:54 AT: Rockarrrots. 06:54 AG: they αre just cαrrδt shαped rδcks, sδ ηδt eveη αctuαl fδδd δr αηythiηg 06:54 AT: Reallly 06:54 AT: Why. 06:54 AG: He hαs beeη muηchiηg δη them like they αre gδiηg δut δf style 06:55 AG: I dδη't kηδw 06:55 AG: he sαys he likes them 06:55 AT: ??? 06:55 AG: It hurts me tδ heαr him muηch δη them... 06:55 AG: the αmδuηt δf stress his jαw must be uηder 06:55 AT: Crrunch, morre llike 06:56 AG: He hαs yet tδ... Digest them... But I figure it wδη't be αs gδiηg δut αs they cαme iη 06:56 AG: ((*easy)) 06:59 AT: Welll 06:59 AT: Good lluck to him 06:59 AG: Yes... Very much sδ 07:01 AG: Well, it wαs ηice tαlkiηg tδ yδu fδr just α shδrt bit αt leαst 07:01 AG: just wαηted tδ cleαr sδme thiηgs up... 07:02 AT: Arre they cllearr now? 07:02 AG: I presume sδ 07:02 AT: Allrright, good 07:02 AG: Yδu αre just δηe δf the few sαηest persδηs thαt I kηδw, its ηice tδ tαlk tδ sδmeδηe ηδt cδmpletely δut δf their fuckiηg miηds 07:03 AT: LLikewise -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 19:03 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Eribus